My Widow
by PABLOCKBIGBANG
Summary: Tao seorang janda beranak satu, sedangkan Kris namja tampan yang menjadi guru di sekolah taman kanak kanak, wajah Kris membuat Tao mengingat suaminya . Tao berkerja sebagai model majalah PORNO, GS ! KRISTAO/TAORIS , SULAY


FF-TaoRis-GS-My Widow

Author : Choi Seung Wook (ChanBaek2Min)

Cast :  
-Wu Yi Fan (Namja 21 tahun)

-Huang Zi Tao (Yeoja 25 tahun)

-Shin Dong Geun (Namja 4 tahun)

And other Cast.

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Family.

Rating : T-M

Note : ini ff terinspirasi saat saia melihat foto selca peniel BTOB ama anak ane Tao, posenya tao senyum dan peniel pengen nyium pipi anak ane gitu, aigooo...anak ane udah dewasa dan belajar menjadi playboy rupanya kakakka #kris murka.

.

.

''dong geun-ahhhh jangan lari lari geun-ah''teriak sang yeoja cantik nan mungil berjabat menjadi baby sitter sang bocah nakal bernama Shin Dong Geun yang tak pernah berhenti lari sana lari sini , kejar sana kejar sini, lompat sana lompat sini seperti kucing yang minta kawin saja ,ah anioo lebih tepatnya bagaikan cacing kepanasan, benar benar membuat sang baby sitter lelah mengejar bocah laki laki itu.

''geun-ahhhhhh''frustasi sang baby sitter memasang wajah lelah dengan keringat bercucuran dimana-mana, sang anak kecil tertawa kencang melihat betapa puasnya dia mengerjai baby sitternya yang bernama sunny itu, yeoja mungil itu harus extra sabar benar benar harus mempunyai tingkat kesabaran yang full !

''My Son !''ujar tegas sang yeoja tinggi semampai, cantik , hidung yang bangir serta mata pandanya yang membuat kesannya bertambah terlihat sangat, sangat, sungguh sangat cantik apalagi dengan piama bermotif panda yang menutupi tubuh polosnya, sepertinya yeoja cantik itu habis bangun dari mimpi indahnya saat mendengar tawa kencang sang anak.

''yes mom, one of a kind''ujar anak nakal itu malah ngerap ala GD, membuat sang umma hanya memijit pelan pelipisnya melihat tingkah sang anak yang sungguh nakal , ntah sifat siapa yang menurun ke anak semata wayang nya itu, mungkin sifat sang ayah dimasa kecil, bisa jadi bukan?karena buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya !

''ok ! Mom serius ! do you understand Shin Dong Geun!''ujar sang umma tegas, sang anak diam dan berjalan memeluk kaki ramping sang umma , memohon agar sang umma nan cantik tidak memarahinya,

''im colly umma, maafkan anakmu yang tampan ini''ujarnya menatap sang umma dengan puppy eysnya, yeoja cantik itu mengangkat tubuh kecil sang anak membawanya kedalam gendongannya, membuat dong geun kesenangan saat sang umma yang cantik menggendong nya.

''listen to mom ok, jangan membuat lelah sunny noona arra ! Nanti kalau sunny noona tidak mau menjagamu lagi siapa yang akan menjagamu eum?''ujar sang yeoja cantik bermata panda itu serius dan mencubit pipi sang anak yang nakalnya minta di jewer -,-

''tidak apa apa tao nyonya, memang sudah tugas saya yang menjadi baby sitternya dong geun''ujar sunny sopan, yeoja yang bernama Shin Zi Tao atau tepatnya Huang Zi Tao itu menatap penjaga anaknya itu tajam, membuat sang baby sitter ketakutan, panik lebih tepatnya ! Melihat tatapan tidak suka terpancar dari mata indahnya.

''sudah berapa kali aku bilang saengie, jangan memanggilku nyonya, cukup panggil aku eonnie arrasso !''ujar tao dan di angguki sopan oleh sunny, tao mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

''sekarang my little boy, ikuti sunny noona, kau harus berangkat ke sekolah, arracci''ujar tao kemudian menurun kan dong geun dari gendongannya.

''yes mom''ujar nya, sunny pun segera membawa bocah itu menuju kamarnya, sedangkan tao menuju kamarnya juga ingin membersihkan dirinya, yah kalian tau sendiri lah, ritual pagi, apalagi kalau bukan mandi !

Nama yeoja cantik itu Huang Zi Tao, sebenarnya dia berasal dari negri bambu china, tapi karena sang suami Shin Peniel mengajaknya pindah ke korea, jadilah sekarang dia dan putra semata wayangnya tinggal di negri ginseng tersebut, Peniel menikahi Tao di saat Tao masih berumur 21 tahun. 2 tahun mereka menjalani rumah tangga mereka dengan senang maupun duka, Tao sangat bahagia mempunyai suami setampan dan setia seperti peniel, tapi semenjak kecelakaan pesawat yang membuat peniel harus meninggalkannya selamanya membuat tao sedih dan terpuruk, dia harus menghidupi putra bungsu nya seorang diri di negri orang, tapi semenjak tao berkerja sebagai model majalah dewasa dengan bayaran tinggi ! Dan catat ! Tao adalah Model Termahal ! Karena kecantikannya yang natural serta Bodynya yang so sexy girl ! yeoja bernama huang zi tao ini akhirnya bisa memberi kecukupan bahkan bisa di bilang lebih dari cukup, sekarang tao benar benar di limpahi oleh uang yeah walaupun tao tau perkerjaan nya menjadi Model Porno termahal itu salah, sebenarnya dia takut kalau sang anak tau apa yang tao kerjakan selama ini, walaupun dia tidak melayani namja tapi kan tetap saja menjual diri di depan kamera mungkin itu bisa dibilang kata kasarnya, tapi bagaimana lagi, cari kerja zaman sekarang sungguh sangat susah, tidak ada uang jangan harap kalian bisa hidup di dunia yang kejam ini, itu adalah prinsip tao selama ini, dia tidak ada niat untuk mencari ayah baru buat dong geun, di hatinya masih terlukis nama namja tampan bernama Shin Peniel, mungkin hanya segitu saya mengasih tau kalian tentang sepenggal kisah yeoja cantik nan tinggi itu selebihnya kita lihat saja nanti.

'' wae yo sunny?''tanya tao heran saat melihat sunny belum juga mengantar putranya menuju TK.

''dong geun ingin diantar oleh eonnie''ujarnya sopan, sedangkan bocah nakal itu hanya duduk di sofa dengan tangan di lipat di depan dada, cuek.

''dong geun !''ujar tao tegas, dong geun menatap sang umma dengan pandangan memelas, membuat tao harus menghela nafasnya panjang, melihat tingkah sang anak yang sungguh sangat keras kepala itu.

''umma harus berangkat kerja sayang nanti maneger umma bisa marah kalau umma terlambat''terang tao selembut mungkin lalu membawa dong geun ke dalam pelukannya.

''umma celalu caja mementingkan pelkeljaan umma dali pada anak umma cendili, dong geun juga ingin melacakan bagaimana di antal oleh olang tua sepelti teman teman dong geun yang lain !''curhat dong geun panjang lebar membuat hati sang umma tersentuh.

''huffttt baiklah umma akan meminta izin kepada lay noona''ujar tao dan mengotak ngatik ponselnya lalu mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya,

''eonnie , sepertinya aku agak telat datang, dong geun memintaku mengantarnya sekolah''

''...''

''ok..gamsahamida lay eonnie''ujar tao kemudian memasukkan kembali ponsel mahalnya ke dalam tas tipis.

'' kajja , umma akan mengantarkan dong geun, hm sun saeng kau bisa menjaga rumah, biar sepulang sekolah aku yang menjemput dong geun''ujar tao sembari berjalan menuju mobil mewah bewarna silver yang terpakir rapi di garasi rumahnya.

''ne eonnie, arraseumnikka''ujar sunny kemudian membuka kan pintu mobil untuk dong geun, sedangkan tao berjalan menuju pintu kemudi, lalu kemudian mobil mewah itu meninggalkan rumah mewah tersebut.

.

.

Setelah sampai di perkarangan sekolah taman kanak kanak itu, dong geun menarik tangan sang umma untuk mengantarnya menuju kelas.

''aigooo my son sabar ok, kita bisa pelan pelan''ujar tao yang kwalahan di tarik tarik oleh dong geun.

''mom , dong geun tel lambat, mommy halus belbicala dengan wu fan seongsae''ujar dong geun.

''aishh ne ne sayang''ujar tao kemudian mengetuk pintu ruangan dimana dong geun mentut ilmu.

''masuk''terdengar suara bass namun lembut dari dalam ruangan tersebut, tao membuka pintu ruangan itu kemudian masuk lebih tepatnya dong geun yang menarik paksa sang umma.

''kau terlambat lagi eum?''tanya namja tampan yang menjabat sebagai guru di TK Itu.

''mian wu fan seongsai semua gala gala umma, ayo umma jelaskan''ujar dong geun kesal, sang umma hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

''mian seongsai tadi ada masalah sedikit''ujar tao, wu fan mendongakkan wajahnya melihat yeoja yang berstatus umma dari muridnya itu.

Deg

Deg

Seketika jantung guru tampan itu berpacu hebat saat melihat yeoja cantik nan tinggi semampai itu, benar benar tahapan tuhan yang begitu sempurna.

''ah ne, baiklah saya harap besok besok jangan sampai terulang lagi'' ujar wu fan atau kerap di sapa kris itu selembut mungkin, tao memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya dan pertanda terima kasih, dan dibalas oleh kris.

''ok, my little baby, dont bad ok''ujar tao dan menepuk kepala anaknya sayang.

''yes mom''

''bay bay, seongsae saya permisi dulu gamsahamida''ujar tao dan menunduk hormat kemudian kaki jenjangnya berjalan perlahan meninggalkan ruangan kelas itu.

''wajah nya mengingatkanku pada peniel oppa''lirih tao kemudian masuk kedalam mobilnya.

.

.

''aishhh tao-ie kenapa lama eoh?''marah yeoja cantik menatap tao yang baru saja datang di lokasi syuting pemotretan.

''mian he eonnie, tau sendiri lah anakku itu''ujar tao menatap yeoja manis itu dengan bbuing bbuing andalannya, membuat hati zhang yi xing atau kerap disapa lay itu meluluh seketika.

''hufttt baiklah, aku maafkan, memangnya ada apa dengan geunnie eum?''tanya lay.

''dia memintaku untuk mengantarnya ke sekolah'' ujar tao menghempaskan tubuh ramping nya kesofa berwarna hitam, lay tersenyum melihat tingkah tao yang sudah dia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

''aku merindukan bocah nakal itu, bagaimana nanti kita menjemput bocah nakal itu? Aku sudah tidak tahan untuk mencubit pipinya''ujar lay gemas sendiri.

''mungkin itu yang mau ku katakan''

''ok, pergi lah bersiap siap''ujar lay, tao mengangguk dan pergi menuju ruang tata rias.

.

.

''ok tahan''ujar sang fotografer, sekarang tao sedang menjadi model sebuah majalah dewasa , yeoja cantik itu hanya menggunakan bra dan underwear yang senada yaitu berwarna hitam, sehingga benar benar memperlihatkan lekukan tubuh sexy nya apalagi ehm payudaranya yang tidak bisa di bilang kecil, mungkin ada seukuran artis indonesia bernama julia perez.

''ok, buka sedikit bibirmu ,,yup''teriak kan sang foto grafer masih menggema di lokasi pemotretan itu.

''ok, kau benar benar model yang berbakat, tidak salah aku memillihmu, cukup sampai disini saja''ujar sang fotografer puas akan kerja tao, tao hanya mengangguk.

''tentu, mana mungkin aku mengecewakan rekanku''ujar tao tersenyum tipis , lay menghampiri tao dan menutupi tubuh tao dengan jubah hitam.

''kau benar benar memposana saengie''ujar lay bangga, tao hanya tersenyum.

''tidak eonnie, aku biasa saja, malah eonnie yang terlihat mempesona''ujar tao merendah, lay hanya tersenyum kemudian memberikan pakaian tao.

.

.

''ok, kajja kita jemput dong geun''ujar lay semangat 45.

''ne eonnie''ujar tao kemudian kedua yeoja cantik itu berjalan menuju parkiran.

tao mulai melajukan mobilnya menuju sekolah anaknya.

''eum? Eonnie apa tidak ada jadwal lagi?''tanya tao, lay memeriksa daftar jadwal pemotretan tao.

''sepertinya 1 hari kedepan tidak ada saengie''ujar lay.

''jinjja, huwaa akhir nya aku bisa istirahat''ujar tao senang.

tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di tempat sekolahan dong geun.

.

.

''dong geun-ah kenapa belum pulang eum? Apa baby sittermu tidak menjemputmu?''tanya kris saat melihat anak muridnya sedang duduk menyendiri di depan gerbang sekolahan.

''anio wu fan seongsae, umma beljanji akan menjemput dong geun''ujarnya polos tapi tidak menghilangkan wajah mungil nan tampan nya.

''oh, mau seongsae temani?''tanya kris.

''tentu seongsae, wufan seongsae sudah tampan, baik lagi, dong geun mau kalau nanti dong geun udah becal dong geun ingin tampan sepelti wu fan seongsai''ujar dong geun membuat kris terkekeh pelan.

''dong geun juga tampan''ujar kris.

''dong geunnieeeee''teriak lay yang langsung keluar dari mobil sedangkan tao belum mematikan mobilnya, dasar lay itu kalau sudah rindu dengan dong geun apapun akan dia lakukan -,-

''eh? Lay ummaaaaa''ujar dong geun balas teriak.

''aigoo bocah nakal, umma merindukan mu jelek''ujar lay dan mencubit gemas pipi dong geun.

''sakit umma''kesal dong geun membuat lay terkekeh.

''eh ada kau kris? Bagaimana kabarmu?''tanya lay saat menyadari kris sepupunya ada di TKP (?)

''baik, noona, kau sendiri?''tanya kris balik.

''seperti yang kau lihat''balas lay santai.

''mommyyyy''ujar dong geun dan langsung memeluk tao.

''tidak ada nakal?''tanya tao.

''anioo, iya kan wufan seongsae''ujar dong geun, sedangkan kris masih terpanah akan kecantikan tao.

''ne''balas kris, tao terrsenyum.

''good boy, kajja kita pulang''ujar tao.

''seongsai kami pamit pulang dulu, gomawo sudah menemani dong geun''ujar tao sopan dan dibalas senyuman oleh kris.

''ne cheonmaneyo''

''ok kris, bye bye''ujar lay kemudian menggendong dong geun menuju mobil, kris hanya tersenyum saat wajah cantik tao masih terbayang oleh fikirannya.

.

.

''sunny noonaa dong geun pulang''teriak dong geun dan menghampiri baby sitternya.

''aigooo ne geunnie''ujar sunny terkekeh melihat tingkah dong geun yang kadang menyenangkan tapi kalau sudah ada setannya, huh ! Evilnya minta ampun.

''eum lay umma, dong geun kangen dengan masakan umma, dong geun malas tiap hali halus makan dilual''ujar dong geun menatap lay dengan puppy eys nya, lay tersenyum.

''baiklah umma akan memasak, masakan kesukaan dong geun''ujar lay kemudian berjalan menuju dapur, tao hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anak dan eonnie sekaligus manegernya itu senang.

Tok tok tok

sunny segera membuka pintu saat ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut.

''anyeyongggggg''teriak suara namja riang, dong geun mendongakkan wajahnya dan tersenyum lalu menghampiri sang namja tampan itu.

''appppaaaaaaaaa''teriak dong geun, sedangkan tao memasang wajah kagetnya.

TBC-

Lanjut or not?


End file.
